castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania: Harmony of Despair
Castlevania: Harmony of Despair (a play on "HD") is a multi-player Xbox Live Arcade game featuring characters, sprites, and locations from several different Castlevania titles. The story, such as it is, involves a cursed book called the Grimoire, in which the story of the evil citadel Castlevania is recorded. However the castle comes to life within the pages of the book, taking various forms from previous incarnations, and the heroes of the past, also recorded in the book and coming to life within its pages, must once again fight to put an end to the curse. This story allows characters from eras ranging from 1797 to 2036 to come together in the same castle to fight evil. There is up to six-player online co-operative play, and while it is beneficial to stick together, as characters can perform powerful combo attacks together, players have the ability to wander the castle freely, regardless of the location of the other players. There is no local co-op. Koji Igarashi has stated that the game may come to the Playstation Network in the future. Downloadable content will include new characters and stages. Chapters * Caught in the Cradle of Decay - Boss is Gergoth, music is "Ruined Castle Corridor" from Aria of Sorrow. Hidden item is the Bell. * Lord of Unseen Strings - Boss is Puppet Master, music is "After Confession" from Dawn of Sorrow. Hidden item is the Crown. * The End of Chaos - Boss is Menace, music is "Phantom of Fear", an original composition. Hidden item is the Moai. * Esquisse of Violence - Boss is Brauner, music is "Gaze Up at the Darkness" from Portrait of Ruin. Hidden item is Goemon. * Song of the Unslakable Blade - Boss is Death, music is "Ebony Wings" from Order of Ecclesia. Hidden item is Vic Viper. * Come Sweet Hour of Death - Boss is Dracula, music is "The Colossus" from Order of Ecclesia. Hidden item is Konami Man. * Beauty, Desire, Situation Dire - The first DLC. Music is "Hail from the Past". Character Gallery Alucard HD.JPG|Alucard - From Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Wields dark magic upon finding spells. Soma HD.JPG|Soma Cruz - From Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow. Can capture and harness enemy souls. Jonathan HD.JPG|Jonathan Morris - From Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. Can use the Vampire Killer whip and martial arts, as well as traditional Castlevania secondary items. Charlotte HD.JPG|Charlotte Aulin - From Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin. Can bind monsters to her book and use them in the form of spells. Shanoa HD.JPG|Shanoa - From Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. Can use glyphs, especially Magnes. Julius HD.png|DLC Character, Julius Belmont - From Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow. He is capable of using Shanoas Magnes points in the game by latching onto them with his whip, and swinging from them. Maria - Harmony of Despair.PNG|DLC Character Maria Renard - From Castlevania: Rondo of Blood as well as a port of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Sound test The game contains arrangements from various games of the series and a few new original tracks. Below is a list of the songs found in the game sound test. Other songs can be found in the game, but aren't added in the sound test. #Ruined Castle Corridor (Aria of Sorrow) #After Confession (Dawn of Sorrow) #Phantom of Fear (original track) #Into the Dark Night (Dawn of Sorrow) #Piercing Battle Fury (Dawn of Sorrow) #''Tanz mit einem Clown'' (Dance with the Clown) (original track) #Hail from the Past (Portrait of Ruin) #Gaze Up at the Darkness (Portrait of Ruin) #Piercing Silence (Portrait of Ruin) #Esquisse of Violence (Portrait of Ruin) #Crimson Blood (original track) #Ebony Wings (Order of Ecclesia) #The Colossus (Order of Ecclesia) #Symphony of Battle (Order of Ecclesia) #Order of the Demon (Order of Ecclesia) #Dance of Illusions (Dracula X: Rondo of Blood) #''Ein Weltherrscher'' (One World Ruler) (original track) Screenshots HD Start Menu.png|Start Menu HD Character Select Screen.png|Character Select Screen HD Zoomed In.jpg|Zoomed In HD Map left side.jpg|Left side of a stage. HD Full Map.png|A fully zoomed out view of a stage consisting of a rearranged Dark Chapel, Cursed Clock Tower, and Condemned Tower. E3 2010 Screenshots Castlevania-harmony-of-despair-xbox-360-001.jpg Castlevania-harmony-of-despair-xbox-360-002.jpg Castlevania-harmony-of-despair-xbox-360-003.jpg Castlevania-harmony-of-despair-xbox-360-004.jpg Castlevania-harmony-of-despair-xbox-360-005.jpg Promotional Artwork Castlevania Harmony of Despair Full Poster.jpg|Poster of Castlevania Harmony of Despair Videos RTVCSktkXY8 7kT7bfuxdTw Wl2SEdvCEiE ZN_qF2fxx0k Related Pages * Harmony of Despair Bestiary * Harmony of Despair Inventory * Achievements/Trophies References * konami.com (English) * Konami Japan Product Page * Destructoid - Interview with Iga * Silicon Era * Destructoid * Destructoid OFLC Lists Castlevania: Harmony of Despair * OFCL * IGN FAQ Category:Games Category:Harmony of Despair